


My day started at 2:30

by That_one_simp



Series: oneshots 'n stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Again, College AU, Damian is a good boyfriend, Fluff, I honestly have no idea what their original universe is at this point, Idiots, M/M, Original Character(s), Seriously Fluffy, Zephyr has insomnia, Zephyr needs a hug, i mean like, soft, tbh Damian too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_simp/pseuds/That_one_simp
Summary: Zephyr has had horrible insomnia for as long as he could remember.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: oneshots 'n stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969726
Kudos: 3





	My day started at 2:30

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you listen to some lofi while reading this, just to get that soft vibe, y'know?
> 
> Also these two are going to be appearing a lot.

2:30  
\-------  
Zephyr stared out to the dimly lit city, listening to the calming pitter patter of rain against the window. He sighed, moving the sketchbook off of his lap. He was tired and needed sleep, but he needed to finish this art project.

He looked around the dark room for a while, until his eyes wandered over to the bed, where he could see the rise and fall of his sleeping lover's chest. A smile crept onto his face. Even if Damian was fast asleep, he still managed to, somehow, make Zephyr smile like an idiot.

Zephyr turned around and picked up his large sketchbook and pencil, looking out the window and then back onto his paper as he began sketching.

2:54  
\-----

Zephyr had finally finished with his rough sketch, now just time to make the cleaner lineart, color and finally shade it-

Zephyr jumped when he felt a pair of arms around his waist. He looked over to see Damian. The raven haired boy laid his head on his lover's shoulder, yawning, ''Why are you up so early?'' He asked tiredly. 

He chuckled, ''Couldn't sleep'' He mumbled softly. Damian lifted his head and peppered Zephyr's face in kisses, ''C'mon, let's head down to the kitchen'' He said, letting go, ''I'll make us some hot chocolate and then we can get back in bed, yeah?'' Zephyr smiled. He was blessed with the best person in the world, ''Sure'' Zephyr said, following Damian to the kitchen.

They made their way to the kitchen, Zephyr plopping himself down onto a chair by the kitchen island while Damian made some hot chocolate. Zephyr could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness.

3:20  
\------  
When Damian returned with their cups, Zephyr was laying his head on his arms, half asleep. Damian walked over and placed the cups down, the clink of the cup against the marble table made Zephyr blink, his head slowly rising, ''Sorry, almost fell asleep there'' He mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Damian smiled, ''You don't have anything to say sorry about, sweetheart. Oh, and there's your hot chocolate'' Zephyr smiled and took the cup.

For the remaining time, the talked about nonsense until they both finished their drinks.

3:24  
\------

Damian had to guide Zephyr back to the bedroom because he was so out of it from being tired. Damian lifted up the blanket and Zephyr crawled in under them, followed by Damian himself. He looked over at Zephyr and lightly patted his chest.

''Mhhm?'' Zephyr groaned groggily, looking at Damian, ''C'mere'' Damian smiled and Zephyr shuffled closer to him, laying his head on Damian's chest and listening to his heartbeat, passing out soon after.

✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: ✧･ﾟ: :･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧✧･ﾟ: ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Why does it take Damian fucking 26 minutes to make hot chocolate? I don't fucking know don't ask please-


End file.
